Tongue vibrators are sold in sexual novelty stores throughout the United States and beyond. In many instances, tongue vibrators require permanent piercing and the apparatus consists of a top portion with an integrated vibrator and a bottom portion that is attached to the underside of the tongue. In other instances, the tongue vibrator is an adaptation of the piercing version which further makes use of a silicon band with a hole that wraps around the tongue and the tongue vibrator jewelry is attached through the hole in the band with the top, vibrator portion now on the tip of the tongue and the bottom portion which generally attaches under the tongue now connected at the base of the tongue on the other side of the hole in the silicon band.
In all cases, the tongue vibrator is very similar to a standard tongue ring consisting of a vibrator encased generally in the ring's barbell, an elongated stem used to connect the ring's vibrator to the power source which is essentially an adaptation of a traditional tongue vibrator stem. In some cases, a small power source is housed at the top near the vibrator rather than at the bottom although the power source in these instances is generally supplemented with an external, wired power source frequently known as a turbo charger. These apparatus collectively are very similar to traditional tongue jewelry and tongue rings and are fairly expensive retailing for roughly fifty dollars and more.
The objects and potential uses of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following description, and various other features and attendant advantages will become more fully appreciated as the invention becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.